Unexpected Love
by XxEnErGeTiCxX
Summary: When Lisanna came back from 'the dead', everyone was overjoyed. Everyone was so occupied being with Lisanna that they ignored Lucy for 5 months. Lucy was heartbroken. But it became worse when Natsu kicked her off the team, saying that she was just a replacement for Lisanna. Who is going to comfort her and will she have her revenge on Fairy Tail? Find out :3
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal Of Friendship

**Hey guys. Yup I'm back. I decided to make a Lalu fanfic, coz I think they are perfect for together. Its hard to explain why I think so :/. Anyway...hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And I do not own the image for this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Unexpected Love<p>

Summary~

When Lisanna came back from 'the dead', everyone was overjoyed. Everyone was so occupied being with Lisanna that they ignored Lucy for 5 months. Lucy was heartbroken. But it became worse when Natsu kicked her off the team, saying that she was just a replacement for Lisanna. Who is going to comfort her and will she have her revenge on Fairy Tail? Find out :3

* * *

><p>Chapter One...<p>

Lucy's POV

I woke up due to the sun shining on my face, telling me that its time to wake up. Though, I don't really wanna leave my bed.

What's the point? No one is gonna greet me in the guild anyway. It's been like this for 5 months now. I doubt they are gonna start talking to me Now.

But. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen today.

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to bathe. I came out and went to my wardrobe to pick my clothes. Which consists of a purple t-shirt, accompanied by a denim jacket and ripped jeans.

I left my hair in a high pony tail which makes it easier for me without having hair blowing onto my face everytime. I took my keys and was about to take off.

But suddenly, my eyes focused on my calendar. Its Year X784 and its July... That means its been 7 years since mom died.

"I'll need to remember to visit her grave later." I thought with a faint smile on my face. I then went out of my apartment and started to head to the guild.

But on my way there, I accidentally ran into something. Or should I say Someone? I stood up and quickly bowed as I apologized.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"No need for the apology Blondie"

Why does that voice sounds so familiar? I looked up and was shocked to see Laxus. **(A/N: Laxus came back earlier since everyone claimed to miss him and told him that he was forgiven for his actions during Fantasia)**

"Laxus? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on a 1- year mission?"

"Well the mission doesn't really need to take a whole year though." Laxus answered non-chalantly.

"Oh..." I said as I nodded.

"So, did anything happen in the guild while I was gone?" Laxus asked.

I don't really wanna say it. It still hurts just knowing they ignored me for so long.

"You'll see." I answered, not really wanting to continue this topic anymore.

* * *

><p>Laxus's POV<p>

Now I'm REALLY curious. So something DID happen when I was gone. What can be so important that made Fairy Tail's ray of sunshine so gloomy?

I simply nodded since she clearly doesn't want to continue this topic anymore. We continued the walk in silence.

And we soon reached the guild in no time. "Time to find out what's going on here." I thought as I kicked the door open.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Due to Laxus kicking the door open, now everyone's attention is turned to him. Soon, everyone ran towards Laxus. Congratulating him and welcoming him back to the guild.

Since no one is directing their attention to me, like always. I slipped out of the crowd and went to my usual seat, in the corner of the guild, away from everyone else.

As soon as I sat on my seat, I saw Natsu walking his way towards me with Lisanna following him at the back. "Is it that he finally going to talk to me again?!"

I thought with happiness. I then stood up and went towards him.

"H-Hey Natsu. What brings you here?" I asked nervously.

"Lucy. We're kicking you off the team. You're too weak to even be in the team and besides, everyone knows that you are just a replacement for Lisanna. And since she is back, of course she's taking her place back." Natsu said.

"Look on the bright side, aren't you always complaining that we always break everything and ended up using all the jewels for the repairs? Now you can go solo and not worry about that anymore!" Natsu grinned as he said this. Everyone started laughing at me.

As I heard that, I felt something snapped in my body. I felt rage taking over me.

I suddenly laughed. Everyone stared at me like I was a maniac. " So you're saying that this little bitch right here is actually stronger than me?" I said between my laughter.

"How dare you call Lisanna a bitch!" Natsu said as he tried to throw a punch at me but failed since I caught it.

"Its because I have the guts to." I said with a demonic aura surrounding me, as I let Natsu's hand go.

"Oh! And you are kicking me out off the team right? I should thank you, since I wanted to quit this team a long time ago. Not to mention quitting this guild too. I had enough of this bullshit. I've been ignored for 5 months. 5 FUCKING MONTHS!" I shouted.

I used my magic and erased my guild mark at the back of my hand. I started to head towards the exit, but I stopped. Wanting to say one more thing before I leave.

"We are a family my ass. You guys don't even know a thing about BEING a family." I said with a mocking voice and left.

* * *

><p>Laxus's POV<p>

After Lucy's speech, she left. I am very disappointed in everyone right now. Even her own team ignored her in her time of need.

Thinking back all that talk about us being a family in Fairy Tail, I'm starting to think it's a piece of bullshit now too.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Lisanna shouted with an angry face.

"Speak for yourself you white-haired wrench." I growled and left the guild. Not wanting to deal with this anymore and I need to find Lucy.

I teleported out of the guild using my lightning and focused on figuring out where Lucy is. I took in a deep breath. And there I found it. Strawberries and a hint of Vanilla.

I followed the smell and before I knew it, I reached a forest. I wandered for a while and there she is. Sitting under a tree , crying.

**How does Laxus comfort her? Stay tune and find out! Urgh...I sound like those corny television commercials. Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to Review and PM me whenever you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: Soothing Comfort

**Heya guys! I am SOOO happy! This is the first time I've ever gotten so many followers and favourites! I love you guys! You guys are the best!**

Shout outs to: **Blue Kitsune, ChaoticDucky, CrazyWolfDevil, Crazzygirl101, Daniyia87, DarkInuPrincess8893, Deneja, FairyTail555, Fallen Starry Angel Melody, HitsukarinLover29, Kimboslice98, Llyss Sayu Slytherin, Ptitoon, Snakequeen2345, The Goode Chameleon, devilhuntermistress, kandlelighteve, kaorui, kerippi, kuro-neko8852, lilsile, leo0820, phoenixflamemarauder, scene0girl123, sexyblossom08, tab1012, trinity531 and TheExcitedGuest.**

**I hope I didn't miss out anyone... and...onwards! To the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the image for this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Rain poured down onto my face as I ran away from the guild. Why did I do that?! How could I do that to my friends?! Tears started to flow down onto my face. **(A/N: I forgot to add the fact that it was raining at the first episode. Hahahah...haha...ha..Sry :/)**

Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a forest. I went towards a huge tree and knelt down. I hugged my knee to my chest and continued to cry...thinking about all the time I spent together with my friends, my team mates, my family...

And all I know now, is that it's not going to happen anymore.

I actually thought, that I finally have a family again...I thought that they thought me as a family member too...Seems like I was wrong all the time.

Suddenly, I felt something fell onto my shoulders, warmth radiated from the object. I slowly lifted my head, and saw Laxus.

"You shouldn't run in the rain. You're gonna catch a cold if you keep those wet clothes on." Laxus warned me.

"There...you can use my coat for now."

To think that there are actually people who still cares about me... That thought, and that alone, made me cried harder.

Laxus panicked."Nonononono! Don't cry! Please don't cry! Is it something I said?!"

"It's n-nothing Laxus...I'm just so happy that there is actually someone who still cares a-about m-me.." I stuttered **(A/N: Correct spelling?)** trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Lucy. No matter what happens, I will never stop caring about my family." He stated seriously.

"That includes Old Gramps too. So if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Laxus told me with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Laxus." I smiled at him. He really changed since Fantasia. I always knew that deep inside him, there is a good in him all along. Laxus stood in front of me and let out a hand to hold me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"I'll walk you back home just in case, if anything happens."

"Thanks Laxus. I don't know what to do without you." I admitted to him.

A faint blush appeared on his face as he looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah yeah, time to go Blondie."

I laughed.

"Aye aye Captain Sparky!" I saluted.

"Sparky?" Laxus questioned with a 'what the fuck?' face.

"That is what you get for calling me 'Blondie' all the time." I said as I gave him the raspberry.

"And besides, you're blonde too you know." I said while pointing at him accusingly.

Laxus just smirked and walked to the entrance of the forest. I ran to join him, getting out of the forest together.

* * *

><p>Laxus's POV<p>

We exited the forest and headed back to her apartment. The sky is starting to clear up.

We talked and even argued at random things. When we walked past the guild, Lucy grew silent. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Laxus...was it right for me to say all those things to them?" Lucy asked me as she began to tear up.

"Lucy, they aren't your friends. The people you knew, was long gone. They turned into jerks and those jerks deserved what you said to them. Heck! They deserve more than that!" I shouted in anger.

"Sparky. Calm. Down." Lucy said in attempt to calm me down.

I took in a deep breath and calmed down. " *Sigh* What I'm trying to say is that...I am proud that you stood up to them. You stood up to them and did what no other blondie could. You are special Lucy, and don't you forget that." I gave a warm smile as I patted her head.

After listening to what I said, Lucy returned me a huge smile and nodded. "Thanks Laxus. You're right. They ARE jerks. And they will pay for what they did to me." She said with determination as she rubbed off her tears.

"Believe me. They will." I smirked.

Lucy started laughing after hearing what I said. The sight and the sound of her laughing made my heart skipped a beat.

"So this is what it's like to fall in love." I thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Laxus is such a sweetheart." I thought with a blush. He is really the best person to hang out with when you're sad.

We continued to talk about random things and before we know it, we reached my apartment.

No...I don't want him to leave yet...

"Well looks like it's time for me to leave..." Laxus said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Wait!" I shouted as I grabbed his hand.

Laxus stopped, "What is it Lucy?" he asked curiously.

"Urmm...uh...w-w-will you l-like t-to come in?" I stuttered as I blushed real hard. Why am I like this? Doesn't the gang always invite themselves in all the time? Why am I being flustered now?!

Laxus then, started laughing really loud. As he laughed, I heard bells ringing...for some reason...I liked his laugh.

"Blondie. You DO know that we're not gonna do anything in your house right?"

* * *

><p>Laxus's POV<p>

Lucy started mumbling about things on and on with a dark blush on her face. And for some reason, I find it adorable. Creepy right?

"Lucy. Calm down." I said as I tried to hold in my laughter.

She listened to my advice and calmed down. She unlocked the door. I started to survey the room. It's quite a decent place for a girl to live.

Everything is tidy and clean. And mostly pink. Quite predictable for a girl like her.

"Feel free to make yourself at home! I'm gonna go wash your coat!"

I looked around the room and saw her desk. I walked towards it and found the last drawer slightly opened. Being curious, I opened the drawer and found tons of letters.

I took the one on the top and saw who she was writing to. Her mom.

Just as I was about to open it, Lucy walked into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed and ran towards me to snatch the letter.

"Why didn't you sent these letters to your mom?" I asked, being the curious one I am.

"Why were you looking through my desk?" She asked, totally ignoring my question.

"I was curious." I said while I shrugged.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"But did you know satisfaction brought it back?" I asked her.

"Umm...actually. No."

She sighed, " Never mind. It's not like nobody knows about it already. My... mom died... 7 years ago."

"And writing these letters seems like the only way for me to reconnect with my mother. So I wrote her letters everyday but stuffs the letters into my drawer instead of actually sending them." She said with a sad smile of her face.

I didn't know she went through so much...

"Did you know? Today is actually the day my mom died." She slowly began to tear up.

That fucking idiot! He had to make a fantastic timing on kicking her out of her team! I am SO going to pay him a visit later.

Just then, a knock erupted from the door. " I'll go see who it is."

I opened the door and saw someone that I least expected to show up. "What are you doing here." I growled.

"Juvia wants to see Lucy-san. Is she here?" Juvia asked nervously.

"She ain't meeting someone who hurt her feelings." I growled, again.

How could she come here, after doing all those things to Lucy! "Leave. NOW."

Juvia saddened. She nodded and started to leave. "Laxus? Who is that?" Lucy asked as she came to the door.

"Juvia? Come on in!" Lucy smiled as she invited her in. "Blondie. After what she did to you, you're still inviting her in?!" I shouted angrily.

"Juvia was actually one of the people who didn't ignore me. And the name's Lucy, Sparky." She answered in an annoying tone.

I sighed, " Fine...do whatever you want with her." I went back in and sat down on her couch.

I watched as Lucy and Juvia came in. Lucy sat next to me while Juvia sat next to Lucy. "So, what brings you here Juvia?" Lucy asked politely with a smile plastered on her face.

"Juvia heard that Lucy quit the guild...is that true?" Juvia asked nervously.

Seems like she ain't that comfortable around me huh? Well if they want to talk, they should at least be comfortable.

"I'm gonna go get a snack, you guys can do whatever you want." I said nonchalantly and walked towards the kitchen. It wasn't really a lie, I am REALLY hungry right now.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"I'm gonna go get a snack, you guys can do whatever you want." Laxus said as he excused himself to the kitchen.

"Yes Juvia, it's true." I answered as I showed her the back of my right hand, revealing that the guild mark was already long gone.

"May Juvia ask what happened today in the guild? When Juvia came back from her mission, the guild is awfully silent. Juvia thinks it's scary." Juvia asked. **(A/N: Juvia was on a mission for 2 months, which explains why Juvia wasn't in the guild today. But during the two months, they still communicated with each other.)**

I sighed and told her the whole story on what happened. After telling the whole story, Juvia was on the edge of exploding from anger.

"Juvia could not believe that Natsu-san said those kind of words to you!" Juvia said angrily. "Juvia is quitting the guild too! Juvia doesn't want to be stuck in a guild like that!"

"Juvia...I don't want to drag you down to this...Are you sure that is what you want?" I asked Juvia.

Juvia nodded. I did what she asked and used my magic to erase her guild mark. "Welcome to the team Juvia." I said with a grin.

"So, what is the plan Lucy-san?" Juvia asked. "First, drop the honorifics Juvia. Since I called you Juvia, you might as well call me Lucy."

"Sure Lucy!" Juvia answered with a wide grin. I smirked.

"Well first, I was thinking on training. I want to train so I can get stronger and let Fairy Tail know they were wrong to call me weak."

"Juvia likes that plan. Is Laxus-san joining us too?" She asked curiously. "Yup, Sparky is definitely joining." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>And...The Adventure begins! I hope you don't mind the friendship between Lucy and Juvia. <strong>

**And I will be answer to the reviews..**

**FairyTail555: **I'm glad you love the story! Coz I was actually worried that no one will like it. :D I am reaally happy to know that someone actually likes it.

**TheExcitedGuest: **I'm also glad that you love the story too. And your request to make the fanfics longer... Let's just say...I'm gonna try my best to do it. ;).

**It's night time right now, so Good Night everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal

**I am terribly sorry guys. My house's god damn wifi is finally fixed. Which means I can finally update the next chappie. :D Awesome!**

Shout outs to:

**Anime Buddha, Apikins, Bubbles-sama, Canori, Fairytailships418, FlyingDoll4, HellsBloodyAngel, JessieStorm40, Mayawong, MilaMizz, MissSuzugamori, MisticCelestialDragon, Rain-Lin, Vincenziia, aminadawn, cece-kun, emijade, heartless134301, kitty2287, kurahieiritr JIO, lagi-dragneel, little luxy, nikoneko123, oxybry, umbreongalaxy.**

**I am so happy that I got more than 40 followers! This is the first time I've gotten more than 1! ….Wow, that sounds very depressing... Nvm, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to it's rightful owner, Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Still Lucy's POV<p>

"Juvia likes that plan. Is Laxus-san joining us too?" She asked curiously. "Yup, Sparky is definitely joining."

"You see Juvia, The Great Old Sparky is going to be our Training Coach." I said as my smirk grew larger. If that's even possible.

"Hey Blondie, why didn't you tell me that I'm gonna train you girls?." Laxus asked with a cocked eyebrow as he came back to the living room with a sandwich on his hand.

"Now I told you. Problem solved." I grinned.

He just let out an annoyed sigh and went back towards his seat beside me. "Fine. But where do we train?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I know a spacious space where we can train and where no one will interrupt us." I smiled.

"May Juvia ask where is it?"

"The Mountains right next to The Heartfillia Konzern. Ever since my dad didn't have enough money to pay for the land, nobody bought it since then.

Since the amount of money is too much. So I highly doubt that we are going to be interrupted there." I said as I shrugged. " And there are also some creatures lurking around there, we can use them for training too."

Laxus and Juvia's head both nodded in approval. "So when do you guys want to leave?" I asked.

"Anytime is okay for Juvia. How about Laxus-san?" She asked as she looked at Laxus.

"Same here, anytime is okay." Laxus said non-chalantly as he continued stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

"Hm.." I said as I thought. "How about tonight? I saw the train schedule a while ago, and found out that there was an 8 o' clock train tonight."

They both agreed and went back to their house to pack their suitcases. **(A/N: In my fanfic, Juvia has her own apartment. She doesn't live in Fairy Tail's Girl's Dorm.)**

'I should begin packing my things too.' I thought as I summoned Virgo. "Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo, but I will like it very much if you help me pack my luggage." I said in a very warm smile. "Yes Princess." Virgo bowed and in less than 5 seconds, she already packed every clothing I owned.

"Thanks Virgo. You're the best." I thanked.

"You're welcome Princess. But princess, may I ask what's wrong? You seemed depressed nowadays and you didn't summoned any of us for 5 months."

I sighed and told her everything that happened, including what happened just now. After the whole story, Virgo apologized, " I apologize to bring up such a sad memory. Please punish me Princess!"

"No no no, it's okay Virgo. You can go back now if you want." I said as I waved my hands. "Oh! And before you do. Can you tell everyone else about it? I don't want to repeat that over and over again." I sweat-dropped.

"Yes Princess, I will."Virgo bowed once more and left with my heavy suitcases.

As soon as she left I jumped into my bed. "I should take a nap, I am feeling kinda tired anyways." I thought as I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Everyone in the guild is as loud and rowdy as ever. They partied like nothing even happened. But not for long...

"Shut up brats!" The master shouted. And as soon as he did, everyone in the guild stopped whatever they're doing and turned their attention to him. "The letter I'm holding in my hand right now is a letter from one of our precious family member. Look around right now and tell me who are missing!"

Everyone looked around to find who weren't here, they did notice some people who are missing. But they only noticed two.

"Master! Laxus and Juvia aren't here!" Natsu said matter -a -factly. " You forgot to mention another person Natsu." Makarov said in a low voice, trying to keep his anger in place.

"There is someone else?"

Makarov had enough, "After all that fun and adventure. After saying all those insults to her. AFTER ALL SHE HAD DONE FOR YOU. YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT HER!?"

"Master. We checked already. Everyone is here except for Laxus and Juvia Only." Mirajane said in- attempt to calm him down.

But Mira only made it worse. The word 'only' in her sentence made him snapped. "YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT LUCY!"

As soon as everyone registered to what he said, chaos broke.

"Lucy is not here!" "Where is Lucy!?" People in the crowd said with horror.

"On top of that, you guys even ignored her for since Lisanna came back. I understand that you were all very happy that she is back. But you ignored her for five months for Lisanna! You guys even kicked Lucy off your team for her! And THAT is crossing the FUCKING LINE!

You guys also called her many names, which I do not need to repeat. I don't even know how many times she came to my office and cried. SO MANY TIMES that I lost count." Makarov said as he tried to calm himself down.

Everyone in the guild is confused. The only person who dared to speak up, was the Queen of Fairies herself, Titania, "But Master, we didn't kick her off the team. And for the record, Lisanna only came back yesterday."

Now it was his turn to be confused. 'Wait...what? That was five months ago. Why are they saying she just came back yesterday? Hmm...' Makarov thought

"Erza. I want you to tell me the date when Lisanna came back from Edolas."

"Well master, Lisanna came back on 6th of February." Erza answered. Wondering why is he asking these questions.

"And what is the date today?" Makarov asked.

"Today is..." Erza stopped. 'Why is the Master asking me this? Isn't it obvious? Today is 7th February of course.' Erza thought curiously. She felt something was off so she took a look at the calendar.

On the calendar, said **'JULY 7****th****'** ,"B-b-but...How could this be?! FIVE MONTHS PASSED?!"

"Erza my dear...I'm afraid you had been under a spell for 5 months. That means the rest of the guild too." Makarov answered her question.

"What?!" Everyone in the guild shouted. "Why would someone do this to us?!" "What did we did to Lucy!"

"If you want to know so bad. Take a look yourself." Makarov said as he opened the letter.

The letter began to glow and it showed a projected Lucy.

"**Hello everyone,**

**Remember me? The girl who was weak, who had been called a whore, bitch, weakling and so on? Yeah, seems like you guys remembered at this point.**

**As you know, I'm quitting the guild. I had enough of being pushed around all the time. You assholes insulted me,ignored me and you guys even attacked me when no one was looking. Isn't that right, Lisanna? **

**Every time when I came back from a solo-mission, I was injured very badly. I asked help from Wendy, but she ignored me and left me to die in a pit-hole. I always had to drag myself to Porlyusica or go to Lamia Scale to call Chelia to heal me. **

**The only people who had been there for me when I needed it the most were Master and Juvia. They were the only people who stayed loyal to me during those five months. **

**Master even encouraged me to quit the guild a long time ago. But I stayed. I stayed because I believed that you guys will soon come back to your senses and we can all go back to arguing and have fun doing missions... But I guess that belief was useless crap. **

**Laxus and Juvia are quitting the guild too. I understand, since it's unbearable to stay in a guild filled with jerks. Master...I bid you farewell. This is not good bye, I promise. Because you will see me soon in the future.**

**Also, we are all changing our scents. So don't bother to go look for us. Especially Dragneel, Scarlet and Fullbuster. **(A/N: Lucy said their names in disgust)

**And Fairy Tail. You will pay for all you had done." **

The projection ended and everyone started to remember everything that happened in the past five months.

Guilt and sadness entered all their hearts. Everyone started to cry. "I am so sorry Lushy! I didn't mean all those words! Please come back Lushy, I miss you!" Happy cried out loud.

Natsu's heart broke. This is the first time that Lucy didn't call him by his first name. And she spat his name like it was poison. Natsu's mind went blank. He was too sad to do anything but freeze.

Everyone cried and cried. They also apologized to Lucy, they apologized loudly and regretly even though they knew she wasn't going to hear it. Everyone except Lisanna.

She just put up a whole drama and fakely cried. The words of apology she said didn't held any meaning. They are just plain-empty words coming out of her lips. As nobody knew...she was the one who manipulated everyone during those five months.

'Why does she always have to ruin everything?! URGHH! If only the spell didn't wore out. Doesn't matter. She left the guild already. There is no way she is coming back to the guild." A dark-aura surround her, as she let out an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

When I woke up, it was already 7pm. I went to shower and placed on a new set of clothes.

That consists of a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, a pink tie, a pink and white plaid mini-skirt and white sneakers. I tied my hair up again, and checked my self in the mirror before heading out to the train station.

Timeskip~ **(A/N: I think that is enough girlyness in one chap.)**

* * *

><p>Laxus's POV.<p>

I reached the train station with my luggage at 7:45pm and went to look for the girls. 'Hmm, maybe they haven't came yet.' I thought.

Just as I thought of that, my lacrima buzzed. 'Sparky where are you? Me and Juvia are at the ticket booth already.'

'I'm coming.' I texted back and started to head towards the ticket booth.

When I reached the ticket booth, I saw Lucy and Juvia already bought the tickets. Just then the train instructor **(A/N: Does someone like that exist?)** announced that the train is going to leave soon.

We went in the train and found an available seat. And as soon as the train started moving, I started feeling sick in the stomach. Uh oh...Not good.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the ending since I started to get tired of this so I just scribbled randomly to get this over with. And I'm sorry if there is any errors in the story.<strong>

**FlyingDoll4: **Thanks for the idea! I'll try to include it in the future chapters. Hope you will continue reading this fanfic to the very end! :3

**InsanityOfAnime: **Thanks for telling me that it's a good idea to add her into the story. It's a great help :D.

**oxybry,Diana,DeadendAngel4 & Anime Buddha: **I'll try to update as soon as I can. ;)

And **Guest: **I'm sorry that my fanfic is not to your delight. But I'm just trying to make her hate them so the story can continue. Hope you can understand :).

**Tell me if you liked it or hated it in the reviews! Flames and ideas are more than welcome of course :3 Hope you enjoyed it and see you, in the next chap! **

**Bye~**

**XxEnErGeTiCxX out!**


End file.
